


Bedside manners

by closetpsycho



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo and Floki have a little talk after Horik's betrayal</p>
<p>Post season 2 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside manners

”Floki.”

The boat builder looked up from where he was seated on the beach.

“Rollo.”

Rollo looked at him with caution, “I would like to speak to you.”

Floki smiled, “What about?”

Rollo’s hair flapped in the wind and the warrior seated himself next to the blond. Floki followed him with sharp eyes and he didn’t know what to expect. “What you said by my bedside,” Rollo replied slowly, folding his hands in front of him.

Floki huffed and returned his gaze to the horizon. The sun was rising.

“I expected you to poison me,” Rollo said.

“Of course,” Floki arched a brow, conceding. He shot Rollo a look, “It is true I considered killing you once.”

“What stopped you?” Rollo asked. He understood why Floki would think about it. Rollo had almost killed him. And thinking back on how weak Floki looked on the voyage home from the battle made his stomach turn. It had been one of the few times Floki had been quiet for the entire journey. And maybe the second time since they became friends that Rollo had seen Floki without his paint.

“The Gods spared you. I couldn’t overturn their decision,” Floki said. He caught Rollo’s surprised look and giggled, “But don’t worry. There’s still some resentment left in me, Rolf.”

Rollo laughed at that. “I am truly sorry, Floki. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that,” he continued.

Floki hummed, “It matters not. It was a long time ago. Things have changed.”

Helga chose that moment to come around the building with Angrboða in her arms, smiling widely.

Rollo chuckled, “Things have changed.”

“For the better, I like to think,” Floki said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Short stuff is my specialty


End file.
